


A GIFT

by Slytherin_your_dms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advice, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Erica Reyes is a Little Shit, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Rimming, The Pack Being Idiots, Top Derek Hale, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_your_dms/pseuds/Slytherin_your_dms
Summary: Its Stiles' 21st birthday and Erica's present sparks a series of activities that may or may not end in a new relationship between former friends. And wild sex, really wild, hot, frantic sex. .
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 68





	A GIFT

21, Stiles was turning 21, he can legally drink and ew, he's like an actual adult. 2 months ago he had graduated from college, 4 years of sharing a dorm with Danny and stressing over tests. All to receive a scroll of paper meaning he can teach high school kids history. Kids at Beacon Hills High, because he can't wait to see the look on Finstock's face when he walks into the staff room.  
It was the 25th of August, the night before Stiles' birthday and the pack had planned a night of junk food, alcohol and dancing at the loft. It took a while to persuade Derek to host but the consistent nagging and whining from Isaac and Erica served as a strong argument. They were currently deciding what pizza toppings, it always ends up being pepperoni, but they argue about it anyway. "Look, guys its my birthday, and yes I'm pulling the birthday boy card, lets get pepperoni AND Hawaiian! By now, you should know that we'll eat all of it!" The pack mumbled their apologies and ordered 4 pizzas, 2 pepperoni, 2 Hawaiian. The countdown on the TV showed 7 seconds until midnight so Scott got the shots ready and the group huddled around the armchair where Stiles was sitting. Scott took a seat on Stiles' lap, "C'mon buddy! 5...4...3...2...1!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUCKWAD!" They downed the shots and burst into hugs and squeals and laughter.  
Once everyone had wished Stiles a happy birthday (and taken more shots). Allison suggested, "why don't we exchange presents now, you know, so we don't get too drunk." "Good idea babe, me first!!" Scott handed Stiles a gift wrapped in batman paper. Stiles ripped it off, revealing a book, in it was milestones from Stiles' life complete with pictures. However they weren't average milestones, they were stupid ones like: the first time he snuck out, the first time he broke his wrist, the first time he got a porn virus on his computer and best of all, realised he was in fact a raging homosexual. "Love ya Scottie, thankyou!" Allison had given him a new aluminium bat, knowing his had broken during the last fight. Danny and Isaac had teamed up and got him every flavour of lube possible with a note that said 'dick doesn't always taste nice' safe to say, this made him blush a deep red and choke a little.

When it came to Derek, Stiles wasn't expecting much but when he tore back the wrapping paper and spotted a leather jacket identical to the one the broody alpha already owned, he was speechless. "Aww, Der, we can be matching! This is so sweet oh my god, sourwolf I didn't know you could be sentimental." Stiles must've been slightly drunk already as he hugs Derek. Its a tight embrace that lasts a while, and when he pulls back, he swears he sees a blush covering Derek's cheeks. Boyd gives him a signed copy of a batman comic, "Boyd!! How did you even get this!" "I just pulled the right strings!" Stiles kissed the man's cheek, "THANKYOU!". Last was Erica, Stiles should've known what he was getting himself into, she handed him a matte black gift bag. Inside, there was something wrapped in white tissue paper. He tears it and holds up a red silk robe, MS embroidered on the pocket, speaking of the pockets, there was a strange bulge in it. Stiles dug through it and revealed a pair of deep red lacey panties, when he held them up, he saw the cut out on the ass in the shape of a heart. He snorted "ERICA REYES YOU SLY FOX!" Erica didn't reply, she merely winked in his direction.  
The pack then well, they got wasted. Turns out Danny had been to Deaton asking for a low dosage of wolfsbane to mix in the drinks so the wolves could get drunk too. Clearly drunk Scott has ALL the ideas as he squealed "ooo! Why don't we play truth or dareee!?" Obviously, everyone was in the same mindset and immediately agreed that it was a good idea and they sat in a circle. Derek downed a bottle of beer to use as a bottle, the pack watched as the bottle spun before landing on Danny. Derek barked a laugh before smirking, he clearly knew something the others didn't, "Danny, truth or dare?" "Truth obviously!" "Is it true that when you get fucked by Isaac you like to be called 'kitten'?" Danny blushes and Isaac smirks, "Yeah, that's erm true-" The group laughs but Stiles is more concerned about something else "Wait, I totally thought Isaac was the bottom in the relationship" This time, it's Isaac's turn to blush "Nah, I bottom, his dick is bigger than mine anyway, like two coke cans stacked on top of each other, length and width wise!" Isaac is hiding his face in Erica's hair. Boyd breaks the silence, "AYEEEEEE MY BOY PACKING" this sends everyone into a fit of giggles. Even Derek was rolling about laughing throughout Boyd spinning the bottle, it landed on Erica.  
"Truth." "If you weren't dating me, who would you be dating in this room?" "Obviously Allison, she's smoking hot and from what I've heard, she's a monster in bed!" "Thanks Erica, I'd total marry you one day, our honeymoon is on a nudist beach by the way!" "Awww so romantic!" Erica gives the bottle a harsh spin, the pack follow it's movements with their eyes. It lands on Stiles.   
He narrows his eyes, "d a r e" "I dare you to give Derek over here a lap dance, but there's more, in your new little outfit" "Oh, it's on"  
(Stiles' POV)  
I run upstairs and strip, taking a look in the mirror. I have pale skin dotted in moles and freckles, subtle abs that I'm quite proud of, a prominent yet hairless V line and a thick, cut, 8 inch cock that is half hard in anticipation of the dare. If you couldn't tell, I have quite the crush on Derek. Actually, that's an understatement, I have been in love with him for 5 years, ever since the words "private property". I slip on the panties, admiring both the impressive bulge at the front, and my ass through the cut out in the back. I look edible if I do say so myself. I wrap the robe around me to cover up, I'm going to give them a show and simultaneously woo Derek Hale. I hear S&M by Rihanna playing and I leave the bathroom, hips swaying and a smirk on my face. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I undo the belt on the robe and tease by showing my shoulder and collar bone. I lip sync the words as I roll my hips in circles opening the robe revealing my torso and dick that is straining through the lace. I strut towards Derek who is now sat on the single armchair I sit on his lap, slender legs either side of his hips. I run my hands run up Derek's chest, hands catching on his nipples making him inhale sharply. I rock my ass down and lean in to nibble on his neck, then behind his ear. I whisper low enough so only he can hear, "take it off sourwolf" He brushes his rough, calloused hands over my shoulders, removing the robe with one smooth movement. I stand up before getting on my hands and knees, facing my ass towards Derek. I shake my hips, knowing he's staring at my probably visible hole and crawl towards the pack. I run my hands down Scott's thighs, I bite Allison's lip and tug it slightly, I rip open Danny's button down shirt and lick his abs from top to bottom, I sit on Isaac's lap and grind down filthily (his dick really is big), I kiss Boyd slowly and sloppily then Erica, I move behind her and unclasp her bra, with my teeth. She gasps and I strut back towards Derek winking as I walk. I take his hands in mine and allow him to palm my ass, he's hard and blushing, again. "Someone is excited Der, you like looking at my ass when I fucked with the pack. Does wolfy like it when I show him my hole, it's so empty, want to be filled, filled with your cum, with your knot." This was clearly a tipping point for him, as his eyes glow crimson and he holds me close to his body, "G E T O U T!" He uses his alpha voice and the pack scramble up, I'm not even a wolf and I can smell the arousal in the air: my own, Derek's and the rest of the pack. I smirk as I know that I'm the cause of this. Danny shouts out a quick, "USE LUBE, THE KNOT HURTS THE FIRST TIME!" I laugh at his advice considering he got me all that lube.  
The loft is now silent, well, until Derek growls and surges forward, crashing his lips on to mine. The kiss is perfect, its wet and dirty, tongues clashing together in a fight of dominance. Derek's lips are softer than I thought they would be, he tastes like a mixture of vanilla, beer and pineapple. Its just Derek, he tastes perfect. I move my hands to take off his shirt then run my hands down his chiselled abs, reaching the waistband of his pants. His head is thrown back and he is panting, I take this as permission and undo the zip. H O L Y F U C K. He's gone commando. I let out a moan at the sight of his hard dick, its fucking huge, 12 inches of thick, uncut warmth. At the base, there was a nest of dark curls. Derek Hale has the perfect dick. "D..Der, not being funny but if that isn't inside me in the next 10 minutes I'm leaving" He stands up and positions me on the chair so my legs are over the sides, spread wide. He kneels in front of me and pulls my cock out of it's lacey confines, "Oh fuck me oh my god," "Not yet, but we will get to that" Fuck Derek and his stupid remarks, who does he think he ii.... oh my god. He takes the full length of me into his mouth and down his throat, his mouth is warm and wet. He swirls his tongue around the head and I bite my lip to conceal any noises I might make. The warmth is all of a sudden gone, "one, don't hide your sounds, I want to hear every moan and whine that comes out of our mouth and two, turn over and hold on to the back of the chair." I listen to what he says and grab onto the chair, arching my back once I get there. His rough hands grab my ass cheeks and pull them apart, he groans and kneads at them. I moan, a high pitched sound that comes from within my throat, "Fuck, I should've known that you moan like a fucking porn star" He licks a wide strip right over my asshole and I can't decide whether to pull away or push back for more.  
(Derek's POV)  
I take in the sight before me, my mate's ass spread and covered in lace, his hole winking at me through the cut out ready for me to fuck, and claim as my own. I shove my face back between his cheeks licking over his hole waiting for it to open enough to tongue fuck him. His moans are heaven to my ears, like a bitch in heat. He grinds back on my face and I just know that the beard burn tomorrow will contrast greatly with his pale skin. Finally, he relaxes enough for me to lick into him, he tastes so good, sweet but musky at the same time. I run my tongue over a specific little spot and he screams out, "Holy shit fuck Der, I need you please, I want more!" "Ok baby let me get lube, I'll be right back" He whines as I retreat, shuffling through the pile of wrapping paper and gifts to find the box of lube Danny and Isaac bought, I pull out one that supposedly tastes like strawberries. I uncap it and squeeze some between my fingers warming it up. However, when I turn around, Stiles has three fingers in his ass already, he is grinding back onto them squirming and whimpering. "Oh my fucking god, you don't even know how fucking hot you look right now" I scramble towards Stiles and he eases his fingers out of him, I massage his now loosened rim and skip my own three fingers in and Christ, he's so wet and tight. I use the lube in my hand to lather up my dick, I have to squeeze the base to prevent myself from cumming at the sight of Stiles bent over, back arched, inviting. Once I calm down I place a kiss to his shoulders, "Gonna fuck you now, gonna fill you up and knot you" He groans, "Fuck, Der please, breed me, fill me up with your pups, fuck me ALPHA" It was like I snapped, the word 'alpha' went straight through me, I roll my hips forward, head teasing at my mate's hole. He pushes back and lets out a filthy, wanton moan as my dick first slips in, "Fuck Der, more please, more!" I slowly bottom out and by the time our hips meet, Stiles is a mess, he's gasping and moaning. I flip him over making him squeak, "Want to see you, want to see your face when I fuck you, when you cum on my dick" "Fuck Der, you.. you're … beautiful, you're so beautiful and perfect, I love you, fuck, fuck I love you so much," I swoop down and capture Stiles' lips in mine, the kiss is soft, our tongues dancing together. I pull out, so only the tip is in then I move forward harshly eliciting a moan from the boy underneath me. With each inward thrust, I hit Stiles' prostate, his walls feel slick, warm and tight around me. The sound of skin on skin nearly louder than Stiles' screams, "Fuck Derek I'm not gonna ..shit.. last, oh FUCK YES DER RIGHT THERE!!" I speed up my thrusts, my cock going even deeper in his hole, I'm close, I can feel the knot starting to take form, "My good boy, taking my alpha cock in his tight little ass. Gonna cum untouched, cum untouched, what a cock slut, gonna cum in you, fill you with my seed and you're gonna take my knot like the good little whore you are." That's all it takes before his back is arching, eyes rolling back and his thighs quivering. Rope after rope of hot liquid squirt between us, his mouth open in a silent O. The feeling of his ass constricting sets me off, I bury my knot deep as it swells, connecting us. My toes curl as I pump my mate full of cum, all I see is a bright light, I bite down on his collar bone, staking my claim and letting people know he is mine.   
After what feels like hours, I come down from my high to see Stiles with a sedated look on his face, he looks content. "Sourwolf, we ruined the panties, they were a gift!" "Don't you worry, we will be buying more." "hehehe hornywolf" I roll my eyes and softly pull out of Stiles, knowing he is sensitive. I then peel the underwear off and toss them to the side before walking upstairs, I lay Stiles on my bed and go to grab a wet cloth. After wiping us clean, I tuck my mate into bed, climbing in behind him so he is the little spoon he snuffles sleepily, "I love you Derek Luca Hale." I inhale his scent, honey, cut grass and sex, he smells like me, like us. "I love you too Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski" "how?!-" "I listen.." and with that we fell asleep, happy and whole, with each other, as mates, as lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry, but also not really :)


End file.
